Yu Gi Oh- Tales on holidays: Di quando il rettile turbò la quiete esti
by Hikari-Achernar
Summary: ATEM, C'È UN SERPENTE IN CASAAA! urlò isterico l'Aibou prima di correre via insieme ad Anzu, con tutta l'intenzione di tornare in spiaggia o meglio ancora partire per la Patagonia. I nostri eroi hanno sconfitto tenebre e luci, Zork e Kuriboh e psicopatici a non finire. Come se la caveranno alle prese con un comunissimo serpente?


Tutte le canzoni, la Fiesta e i personaggi della serie appartengono ai legittimi proprietari (un po' di sano disclaimer non guasta mai...)

Ispirata da un episodio vero che ha visto me e la mia famiglia alle prese con un serpente di un metro e venti: una cosa epica XD

* * *

**_Noticine:_**

**_nii-sama_**: fratellone

**_Mou Hitori no Boku _****e ****_Mou Hitori no Ore_**: vogliono dire entrambi altro me stesso, il primo è come si rivolge Yugi ad Atem il secondo come si rivolge Atem a Yugi, più confidenziale

**_Aibou:_** l'amico per eccellenza, Yugi, traducibile con partner, compagno...

**_Wadjet_**è la dea cobra della mitologia egiziana, la prima divinità femminile, rivestiva un ruolo fondamentale nel pantheon egizio: è nientemeno che un altro dei nomi della celeberrima dea Iside!

**_Apophis _**era invece la rappresentazione del caos, sempre sotto forma di cobra ma stavolta maschio, ogni giorno cercava di impedire e Ra di sorgere. Rappresentando l'eterno scontro fra bene e male non poteva essere annientato definitivamente.

Il mestolo di cui borbotta Yugi è la temibile arma che sua madre brandisce nel manga: leggere per credere!

* * *

**YGO: tales on holidays – Di quando il rettile turbò la quiete estiva**

Nessuna notte buia e tempestosa, alle spalle o all'orizzonte, assolutamente, anzi, era mattina, o meglio primo pomeriggio, e quella torrida giornata di fine Luglio non avrebbe potuto essere più luminosa e serena. Molto, molto serena. Già. O almeno, così sembrava. Ma partiamo dal principio com'è d'uopo e ben giusto.

I nostri baldi giovani, a suo tempo, avevano deciso di scampare alla calura estiva affittando un villino a 30 metri dal mare in un'amena località balneare. Nessun pazzo che volesse conquistare il mondo giocando a carte, nessuno spirito vecchio di millenni desideroso di vendetta- per quanto millenario infatti, anche il nostro faraone aveva ormai acquisito un'indole.. che dire, pacifica, da perfetto vacanziero- e si godevano una volta tanto in santissima pace le loro vacanze. Tuttavia, una minaccia gravava sulle loro teste dalle bizzarre e improbabili capigliature, una spada di Damocle di cui erano vagamente a conoscenza: secondo un'antica legenda, uno spirito, un mostro, un drago (no, non di Ra), un essere, anche un puffo insomma, risiedeva nel lussureggiante giardino di quell'ameno villino, e si manifestava occasionalmente con sibili, tracce del proprio passaggio ed eventuali avvistamenti. Secondo le più emerite fonti, il misterioso essere avrebbe popolato quei luoghi sin dall'anno precedente, accontentandosi inizialmente del terreno brughiera-deserto-sterpaglia-dove-accidenti-è-il-t osaerba-quando-serve antistante la villa. E di più, il piccolo Mokuba un giorno, lo aveva scorto strisciare nel prato alla ricerca di una preda! secondo la descrizione del frugoletto, il misterioso essere sarebbe stato nientemeno che... un serpente.

Sì, nessun ectoplasma, nessun goblin, nessuna divinità egizia, per quanto Slyfer potrebbe anche avvicinarsi per somiglianza al detto rettile..., solo uno stupido, banalissimo, innocuo, e deludente a detta di tutti, serpente. Poco importava che il bambino avesse giurato che non era un serpente qualunque, che era enorme, perfido e carognoso, viscido e letale, che voleva pietrificarlo con il suo sguardo come fece a suo tempo la Gorgone Medusa con i poveracci che le capitarono a tiro prima che Perseo si improvvisasse nel contempo boia e parrucchiere –e da quando Mokuba era un esperto di mitologia classica? Il ragazzino era una sorpresa continua... – no, ormai amici e familiari più o meno lontani erano disinteressati:

«Un...serpente» ripeté scettico e visibilmente irritato (tipicamente tipico) nii-sama, alias Seto Kaiba

«Sì» gli occhioni del fratellino luccicavano speranzosi. E già si immaginava il fratellone in groppa al suo baldo destriero, un mirabile cavallo bianco di purissima razza, vestito in armatura e cotta di maglia mentre brandiva il suo spadone lucente, il cui riflesso dovuto al sole annientava i nemici prima ancora che gli si avventasse contro, mentre si scagliava contro l'orrenda bestia immonda che aveva osato attentare, ok forse non proprio attentare, "turbare" la vita di suo fratello, del suo Mokuba. Ahhhhhh...

«Ahhhhhh...» mormorò estatico il piccoletto, ormai definitivamente perso nel mondo dei sogni

Il maggiore, evidentemente uso a siffatti comportamenti alias pippe mentali, si limitò ad afferrarlo con la grazia di un elefante obeso per le spalle e scrollarlo violentemente finché non ritornò nella terra dei viventi

«Mokuba? Mokuba sei fra noi?»

«Ahhh...eh? ah, fratellone, allora: ucciderai l'orrendo rettile immondo per me? Mi salverai dalla nuova minaccia che pende sul mio timido, fragile capo?» disse il piccolo, le mani giunte, lo sguardo da donzella implorante, le lunghe ciglia che sbattevano facendo flip-flip

«Non se ne parla, ho altro da fare che pensare a uno stupidissimo rettile. Sbrigatela da solo e se proprio vuoi stare tranquillo evita di giocare in giardino»

Ripresosi in qualche modo da un trauma di terzo tipo nella categoria mio-fratello-mi-ha-abbandonato-al-mio-triste-desti no, il povero Mokuba aveva chiesto aiuto al più prode dei prodi, proprio lui, sua magnificenza in pantaloni di pelle, il sommo ex faraone d'Egitto, ma sembrava che neppure l'Egitto gli fosse amico:

«Hai detto serpente?»

Mokuba annuì con la testa. Atem gli mise una mano sulla spalla protettivamente e poi si mise a guardare fisso davanti a sé, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Il più –per poco- basso lo fissò speranzoso:

«Allora ucciderai tu il serpente per me vero? Certo, l'armatura di Seto ti starà un po' grandina...»

«Quale armatura?»

«Oh, ecco, l'armatura...naah, niente. Allora lo ucciderai per me?» occhi speranzosi, sguardo alla donzella indifesa...

«No»

«No?»

«No.»

«Perché no? È forse un piano di te e nii-sama per liberarvi di me facendomi divorare da un biscione famelico?» disse Mokuba al limite dell'esasperazione

«Sì, cioè no, no... assolutamente no» la risata un po' troppo isterica la diceva lunga sulle vere intenzioni dei due ex cugini nei confronti del piccoletto...

«Allora?»

Atem si schiarì la voce e assunse un atteggiamento serio e solenne, sguardo fiero e forte, alla faraone insomma:

«Non posso»

«Come sarebbe a dire?» a Mokuba cominciava a balenare un'ideuzza di chi avrebbe voluto che fosse davvero inghiottito dal biscione

«Vedi Mokuba, essere un faraone non è affatto facile, ci sono regole da seguire, dei da adorare, donzelle da salvare, regole da seguire, Zork da annientare, regole da seguire... ho già menzionato le regole da seguire?»

«Quattro volte in ventisette parole per una media di una volta ogni 6,75 paro-» si fermò dandosi una sonora manata sulla testa mentre il piede percosse il suolo con una violenza tale da scandalizzare le povere formichine sottostanti, Atem le guardò pieno di pena nel vederle scappare via in fretta e furia

«Maledetto nii-sama e la sua matematica contagiosa! Tornando a noi: ma cosa accidenti c'entra l'essere faraone e le regole da seguire con uno stupido serpente? Oltretutto tu non sei più faraone da oltre tremila anni!» ok, ora Mokuba era davvero un filino irritato...un bel po' più di un filino: era maledettamente seccato

«Mokuba, Mokuba, giovane, piccolo Mokuba...» suddetto piccolo Mokuba fissava in modo truce il faraone, un tic all'occhio destro quasi a dire: pronuncia un'altra volta il mio nome e vedrai dove il piccolo Mokuba te lo ficca il puzzle del millennio.

Atem sembrò non notarlo:

«La carica di faraone è onerosa e onorevole al contempo e non cade in prescrizione, diversamente dai processi del XXI secolo, a prescindere dal numero di millenni passati, secolo più, secolo meno... e in quanto tale essa mi impone ancor oggi di rispettare le regole e il volere degli dei e dei miei illustri antenati...» Per quanto stesse palesemente parlando a vanvera, Mokuba dovette convenire che la posa del ragazzo era quanto mai solenne e statuaria: pugno levato perso l'alto, voce baritonale e potente, sguardo colmo di abnegazione... quand'è che avrebbe capito che non stava arringando all'immensa folla dei suoi sudditi ma uno, un solo, povero ragazzino allo stremo della sopportazione? E intanto Atem continuava:

«Mai e poi mai calpesterò una vita innocente –a meno che osi toccare il dolce Aibou- mai e poi mai potrei togliere la vita al nobile rettile incarnazione della dea Wadjet..»

Evitando di rammentargli, a proposito delle anime innocenti, degli Yami no game e della serie zero, Mokuba ribattè:

«E se invece fosse l'incarnazione di Apophis?»

«Allora non potremmo vincere e sarebbe inutile combattere» frase pronunciata con voce molto meno baritonale e con la rapidità del famoso neutrino più veloce della luce

«Ma tanto non lo faresti lo stesso! Cavolo Atem, non è un cobra, siamo in Giappone non in Egitto! Sarà al massimo... una vipera»

«Dobbiamo sincerarcene...» gli occhi dell'ex faraone ora erano ridotti a fessure, una mano sul mento in atteggiamento pensoso, poi fissò Mokuba spalancando gli occhi:

«TU!»

«Io?» sussultò quello

«Ti nomino sentinella di questa verdeggiante, bucolica contrada: avvertirai il tuo faraone al minimo movimento di foglie sospetto, farai snake-watching finché non appurerai che il serpente in questione non è un cobra e solo allora deciderò il da farsi. È tutto. Così sia scritto e così sia fatto!» e se ne andò lieto di averla scampata, ringraziando qualche ignoto maestro di retorica dei suoi tempi per avergli insegnato l'eloquenza. Mokuba non poté esimersi dal face-palmare: era da capo a dodici, anzi peggio.

In sunto, nonostante tentativi, preghiere e suppliche lacrimevoli più o meno a tutti, il piccolo Mokuba non trovò nessun altro disposto a cacciare il serpente dal giardino e quindi si attenne al saggio consiglio del nii-sama: non giocare in giardino.

Passarono le settimane, i mesi, le stagio- no, proprio no, passarono DUE giorni e la vita nell'allegro villino sembrò ricominciare a scorrere con la consueta armonia e placidità, per quanto possibile ricordando con CHI abbiamo a che fare.

Sennonché detta sovra citata mattina-primo-pomeriggio-che-sia rovente e serena di fine luglio, si rivelò non essere proprio serena.

Quella mattina i nostri si erano recati in spiaggia come al solito e dopo le consuete sessioni di lotta per l'ombra sotto l'ombrellone, salvataggi agli Aibou che correvano il rischio di ustionarsi, bagni e ammolli vari in acqua, salvataggi agli Aibou che rischiavano di affogare, partite di pallavolo, salvataggi agli Aibou che rischiavano di essere uccisi dalle pallonate, e numerosi altri salvataggi di vari ed eventuali Aibou (ogniriferimentoafattiopersoneèpuramentecasuale) l'allegra combriccola decise di rincasare per darsi alle gioie del desco o, in parole povere: andare a mangiare perché all'una e tredici non ci vedevano più dalla fame! (no, le Fiesta le aveva finite tutte Jono, con un certo disappunto della comitiva, subito esternato da un simpatico gancio destro dall'amico Honda).

Tuttavia Anzu e Yugi preferirono rimanere ancora un po'. La prima infatti era a dieta e non voleva farsi tentare dal cibo, il secondo beh, un po' per fare compagnia ad Anzu, un po' perché i pericoli più grandi sembravano passati e forse poteva godersi qualche minuto di mare senza correre il rischio di morire. Il Mou Hitori no Boku del suddetto Aibou non era proprio entusiasta all'idea di lasciarlo lì, fra mille pericoli, e alla fine decise che il suo posto era accanto al suo Yugi, anche nell'insopportabile afa che tira all'ora di pranzo in spiaggia: era pronto a tutto pur di proteggerlo. E così i due si appoliparono amichevolmente sull'asciugamano, davanti all'ultimo gioco dei Pokemon per l'ultimissimo modello di 3DSxl, ignorando il commento cinico-sadico di Kaiba, qualcosa come: "Ma vivono in simbiosi?"

Il resto della truppa semplicemente tornò al villino e dopo la doccia, animata dalle classiche risse del c'ero-prima-io-fatti-da-parte o del chi-è-il-figlio-di-kuriboh-che-ha-finito-lo-sciamp oo/acqua-calda, e dopo un lauto pasto, si dedicò all' inattività e al relax più totali.

Dopo un paio d'ore Anzu, Yugi e Atem decisero di prendere la via del ritorno: del resto il sole ormai era così forte che perfino l'ex faraone, nonostante il bronzeo colorito, rischiava di diventare rosso pomodoro o peperone, Anzu dal canto suo, era ormai già irrimediabilmente scottata. Oltretutto i due gemelli diversi-ma-non-troppo avevano finito il loro videogame e l'espansione era in camera loro, dovevano tornare per forza: Yugi rischiava una crisi da astinenza da giochi e il suo Mou Hitori no Boku non poteva permetterlo.

Raccolte asciugamani, borse e borsoni, i tre, gambe in spalla, tornarono a casa alla cappuccetto rosso, rosso come le spalle di Anzu che aveva finito la crema solare parecchie ore prima. La ragazza guidava il gruppetto, seguivano qualche metro dietro Yugi e, a brevissima distanza da quest'ultimo, Atem, che lo teneva per mano e si guardava intorno circospetto, pronto a balzare sull'attenti al minimo segnale di pericolo. A Yugi, per la prima volta nella giornata, sembrò finalmente che il suo Mou Hitori no Boku prendesse un po' troppo seriamente il suo compito di eroe a guardia della donzella indifesa. Così si fermò un attimo per rivolgergli due parole...

«Aibou, che c'è, perché ti sei fermato? Qualcosa non va?»

«No, no, assolutamente» si affrettò a rispondere. Atem lo fissava preoccupato, quasi angosciato e Yugi non poté fare a meno di trovarlo adorabile con quella sua aria sempre sull'attenti...com'era bello che qualcuno si prendesse cura di lui in quel modo, pazienza se perquisiva la sua stanza ogni sera prima che andasse a dormire, alla ricerca di eventuali mostri negli armadi o sotto il letto, o che gli impedisse di prendere i mezzi per paura di dirottamenti (sì, succede anche con gli autobus: attenti) o che non lo lasciasse solo praticamente mai, neppure quando si lavava i denti. No, era così adorabile, così bello..

«Yugi?» la mano abbronzata dell'ex faraone faceva su e giù davanti al viso del piccolo dalla testa a porcospino, anzi a riccio di mare visto che siamo in tema, i suoi occhi erano persi in quelli di Atem, sognanti e definitivamente partiti per Mou Hitori no Boku-land

«Eh? Che stavamo facendo?» Yugi sembrò risvegliarsi. Cos'è che stava per dire...? C'entrava con la profonda dedizione che il faraone metteva nel proteggerlo dalle insidie della vita di tutti i giorni... era in bene o in male però? No, non poteva che essere in bene

Sorrise dolcemente, come solo un Aibou di un metro e cinquanta sa fare, mentre erano ormai a pochi metri da casa «Grazie per starmi sempre vicino»

Prima che il ragazzo potesse rispondere qualcosa di troppo smielato da poter essere scritto senza che alle fan girl di puzzleshipping e blindshipping venga un collasso emotivo, un urlo lacerante squarciò l'aria. Un suono stridulo, permeato di panico e terrore infranse la pace e il silenzio di quegli ameni luoghi. Il vento cessò di soffiare, le cicale di cantare, Jono di fischiare e Seto di urlargli di smetterla. Poi una figura dai capelli marroni, tagliati fino alle spalle, gli occhi blu oceano e le spalle violacee saettò a una velocità da far invidia a Bolt lungo il vialetto, accucciandosi dietro le spalle di Atem, peraltro già occupate da Yugi che all'udire lo strillo si era nascosto tremante come il fuscello che era. Anzu cercava disperatamente di bofonchiare qualcosa ma tutto ciò che i due ragazzi dai capelli a stella furono in grado di capire fu: "lì, lì". Ora, Anzu non parlava cinese quindi stava cercando di attirare la loro attenzione verso un punto preciso, fortunatamente aiutandosi con il dito indice, altrimenti la localizzazione sarebbe risultata ben più ostica.

Il "lì, lì" si rivelò essere il cancello del villino, dove la ragazza aveva aperto appena appena la porta con l'intenzione di entrare, prima che qualcosa le facesse cambiare idea e correre via. Atem fissò il punto con attenzione, braccia incrociate e occhi a fessura: cosa aveva visto Anzu di così terribile? Forse Honda uscire dalla doccia? Ma no, la doccia era dall'altra parte del giardino, impossibile vederla dalla strada. Vediamo, era un normale cancello di metallo: campanello, maniglia, vernice scrostata, buca per le lettere, spire di serpente che strisciava nello spazio fra il cancello e il terreno... Mmmh, com'è che quest'ultima cosa non gli suonava proprio bene?

«ATEM, C'È UN SERPENTE IN CASAAA!» urlò isterico l'Aibou prima di correre via insieme ad Anzu, con tutta l'intenzione di tornare in spiaggia o meglio ancora partire per la Patagonia.

Ah, ecco dov'era il problema, eh, come avrebbe fatto senza Yugi...meno male che era sempre pronto ad aiutarlo. L'ex faraone afferrò per la collottola Anzu e Aibou prima che se la dessero definitivamente a gambe e li mise a sedere davanti a lui. Si chinò e gesticolando con l'indice parlò loro come a due bambini spauriti, non che ci fosse poi tutta questa differenza...

«Ora state calmi» i due annuirono con la testa

«Smettete di tremare» altro sì con la testa

«Yugi smettila di mangiarti le unghie»

«Devo proprio Mou Hitori no Boku? Sai che mi fa stare meglio» Atem alzò gli occhi al cielo per un istante

«Ok, ok. Ora tranquilli: ho un piano per rapportarci con il rettile»

«Lo spedisci nel regno delle ombre?» chiese Anzu speranzosa

«Lo Mind-crushi?» fece Yugi trepidante

«Eh? No, no, risolveremo questa cosa pacificamente, io e Mokuba abbiamo ideato un piano l'altro ieri. Consta di due fasi. La prima è: accertarsi che il serpente in questione non sia un cobra. Non voglio che abbiamo sulla coscienza la dea Wadjet»

Yugi e Anzu finsero di capire, quasi del tutto a digiuno di mitologia egizia com'erano, tanto il rettile non era sicuramente un cobra: erano in Giappone, per l'amor di Ra!

«Va bene, e la seconda parte del piano?» chiesero all'unisono i due

«La seconda parte può essere riassunta in una frase semplice e concisa: CI SERVE UN PIANO!» e si accucciò con loro chiedendo a Yugi di prestargli qualche unghia da smangiucchiare.

Anzu sembrò riacquistare il lume dell'intelletto per un attimo. Con un colpo preciso e rapido scansò la mano unghiuta che Yugi stava porgendo al faraone e sbottò:

«Come sarebbe "ci serve un piano"? Dov'è finito il prode re senza macchia e senza paura che ha sconfitto i mostri di mezzo mondo? Non mi dirai mica che hai paura di un serpente?»

Atem sembrò punto nell' (enorme) orgoglio e anche nel vivo, la ragazza aveva frainteso:

«Come sarebbe a dire che ho paura di un serpente? Ma lo sai con chi hai a che fare?» scansò anche lui la mano che Yugi gli stava generosamente porgendo per fargli rosicchiare qualche unghia (povero Yugi) e scattò in piedi:

«La mia non è paura bensì prudenza. E poi mi piacciono le unghie di Yugi... comunque, prima dobbiamo sincerarci della specie del suddetto retti-»

Un altro urlo, stavolta proveniente dal villino e un po' meno stridulo, lacerò il semi-silenzio:

«UNA BISCIA, C'È UNA BISCIA IN CASAA!

«QUALCUNO PRENDA I FORCONI, LE TORCE, GLI ESTINTORI, LE BOMBE H, I DECK, I...» poi la voce impazzita tacque, così come il suo proprietario, il biondo Jono-Uchi, ridotto al silenzio (temporaneo eh) da un colpo ben assestato sul capo da Seto Kaiba:

«Piantala Bonkotsu, è solo uno stupido rettile»

Mentre la tragedia si consumava all'interno delle quattro mura del villino e soprattutto del verdeggiante giardino, e un tale frugoletto dai lunghi e cespugliosi capelli neri improvvisava la prossima hit dell'estate (la celebre "te l'avevo detto, etto, etto e tu non mi hai creduto, uto, uto"), al di là del cancello stava per cominciare l'azione:

«Una biscia!» esclamò il faraone

«Sì, una biscia» fece eco Yugi

«Proprio... cos'è una biscia?» domandò Anzu, le occhiate gelide che le rivolsero subito dopo i due compagni le fecero buttare la frase in uno "scherzavo, scherzavo". Appurato così che il rettile in questione non era un nobile cobra e dunque l'incarnazione di nessun dio passato, presente o futuro -e l'anima del faraone ne era mooolto sollevata- ma un'innocuo serpentello di palude neanche capace di sputare veleno, detto faraone riprese la parola e le redini della situazione:

«Uomini... soldati... no, ok: tappetto e ragazzina» sì, appellativi senz'altro più calzanti. Tappetto e Ragazzina lo fissavano sull'attenti, sentendosi dei perfetti marines

«Ora faremo irruzione, anzi, _farò _irruzione, voi statemi dietro. Yugi: tu alla mia destra, Anzu, tu alla mia sinistra. Mantenete le righe qualunque cosa accada o farete rapporto! Non avvicinatevi troppo al rettile, aspettate un mio ordine preciso prima di agire in modo spericolato e stupido. Aibou, non ti preoccupare: io ti proteggerò!» l'Aibou aveva di nuovo lo sguardo sognante, perso in Mou Hitori no Boku-land, Anzu era ancora troppo emotivamente scossa per assumere una bella faccia da triglia con gli occhi persi in quelli dell'ex faraone, il risultato fu una faccia da sogliola, comunque abbastanza per far alzare gli occhi al cielo al diretto interessato: ma perché ogni volta che assumeva il tono imperioso e protettivo andava a finire così? Schioccò le dita sotto il naso di entrambi, i due si ridestarono ed esclamarono all'unisono scattando sull'attenti:

«Sissignore signor belloccio!»

«Eh?»

«Cioè...sissignore signor capitano... generale... faraone...quello che è!» di nuovo in coro

Atem scosse la testa rassegnato:

«Seguitemi» i tre si disposero nella formazione sovra citata e si avvicinarono con passo marziale al cancello incriminato. Nessuna traccia delle spire della biscia sotto la porta, beh, dopo tutto quel baccano sicuramente era scappata via. Visibilmente deluso da tutto quel marziale eroismo e belle parole andate in fumo, Atem aprì ed entrò nel giardino, Anzu e Aibou seguivano a ruota. Lo spettacolo che si parò dinanzi ai loro occhi fu assolutamente da caduta di mascella:

in primo piano, il piccolo Mokuba si esibiva in una discendente della danza della pioggia, saltellando in circolo intorno al gruppetto dei ragazzi già in casa, con un ghigno nevrotico sulle labbra e la bava alla bocca -che avesse contratto l'isteria?- e mentre zompettava agitando freneticamente le mani cantava incessantemente la sovra citata hit: "te l'avevo detto, etto, etto e tu non mi hai creduto, uto, uto".

Al centro del cortile, circondati dalla danza folle del pargolo, stavano quasi tutti gli altri:

Jono-Uchi aveva impugnato una sedia e la brandiva come un'arma, ma in realtà gli serviva più che altro per salirci sopra in caso il rettile si fosse avvicinato troppo, Honda aveva afferrato un tubo per innaffiare e tentava di annientare la biscia a colpi di H2O, ignorando completamente i commenti taglienti di un Seto Kaiba a braccia conserte che continuava a ripetere che "quell'idiota di Honda" non stava colpendo l'animale con dell'acido muriatico ma con della stupidissima, inutilissima acqua, che ai serpenti non gli faceva un baffo. Yami Bakura sembrava piuttosto divertito dalla scena e scuotendo la testa bofonchiava qualcosa come "ai miei tempi nell'antico Egitto serpenti simili me li mangiavo" .

Al centro dei quattro la biscia. Circondata dalla folla dei nostri eroi, che avevano la situazione perfettamente sotto controllo, essa continuava ad attorcigliarsi e divincolarsi come solo un serpente professionista sa fare, tentando disperatamente di non diventare più sorda di quanto già fosse a causa delle urla. Probabilmente non aveva neanche intenzione di scappare: la vista di quei quattro poveracci in crisi isterica doveva essere davvero esilarante.

Lontano dal fulcro della lotta stavano il nonno Sugorouku e Ryou Bakura, l'uno adagiato sul divano più morto che vivo, in preda certamente a un attacco cardiaco, e l'altro che provava a rianimarlo con sonori ceffoni: del resto il povero Ryou sembrava con un piede e mezzo dall'altra parte e vantava un colorito opalescente, neanche fosse stato lavato con la candeggina. Fortuna per lui che con tutte le spedizioni in Egitto il signor Mutou ci aveva fatto il callo con aracnidi e rettili vari (e lì sì che le incarnazioni della dea Wadjet abbondavano).

Infine per completare il triangolo in modo simmetrico e preciso (perché ehi, anche l'occhio vuole la sua parte) il gruppetto di egiziani composto dai fratelli Ishtar, Isis e Malik, e dalla controparte diabolica di quest'ultimo. La fissa di tale controparte, quasi un disturbo ossessivo–compulsivo, per i draghi alati, in particolar modo di Ra, era ben nota a tutti, ma un simile atteggiamento riuscì comunque ad allibire Atem, Anzu e Yugi. Yami Malik infatti aveva le braccia levate verso il cielo, così alte da superare perfino i suoi capelli – con tutta probabilità dotati di vita propria- e ghignando da perfetto maniaco, pazzoide, scimunito che era, stava pronunciando l'antica formula in ieratico per risvegliare il drago alato di detto dio sole Ra, cosa alquanto difficile visto che ogni tre parole la risata isterico-malvagia si impossessava di lui bloccandolo sul più bello. Il giovane Malik era intento a dargli ripetutamente e con violenza la barra del millennio sul capo, nella vana speranza di farlo smettere e Isis si limitava a scuotere la testa ripetendo al povero esaltato che si affannava inutilmente, perché non era "destino" che le divinità risorgessero ancora.

Ma torniamo ai nostri tre prodi che avevano appena varcato la soglia di casa.

Anzu era visibilmente scioccata, gli occhi quasi fuori dalle orbite, ma bastò che scorgesse la biscia in mezzo a tutto quel marasma perché tornasse fra i vivi e scappasse a gambe levate prima di collassare vicino a Ryou. Il nonno dovette darsi da fare per rianimare anche lei.

Atem avrebbe voluto gridarle qualcosa come "è così che rispetti i miei ordini soldato? Dovrai fare rapporto per questo" ma per il momento la sua priorità era il piccolo Aibou. Fulmineo il nostro faraone, non appena ebbe aperto il cancello e visto cosa stava succedendo, aveva infatti coperto gli occhi di Yugi con le sue mani perché non fosse emotivamente e psicologicamente turbato dalla scena, e prendendolo per mano si era diretto a grandi falcate verso il trio di egiziani, visibilmente irritato.

Giunto sul posto, mentre Isis si prodigava in saluti e salamelecchi, l'ex faraone si limitò semplicemente ad afferrare la barra del millennio che Malik brandiva a mo' di mazza ferrata e mostrando al ragazzo il suo corretto utilizzo la scaraventò sulla testa di Yami Malik con un sonoro STONCK! facendo appello a tutta la forza dello spirito dell' antico faraone notevolmente incazzato e terribilmente potente che era. Poi con voce stentorea e se possibile ancora più inc- arrabbiata tuonò:

«CHE ACCIDENTI STAI FACENDO IDIOTA?»

Lo psicopatico smise finalmente la sua nenia e si massaggiò il cranio dolorante. Poi fissò il faraone:

«Cos'è, hai bisogno che ti faccia un disegno per caso? Sto risvegliando il grande Drago Alato di Ra!»

«Questo l'ho capito babbeo, mi chiedo come cavolo ti sia venuto in mente? Che c'entra con il rettile che abbiamo in casa?» ribattè Atem indicando con il dito la biscia alle sue spalle, a pochi metri dal gruppetto

«Piano con gli insulti, io cerco solo di rendermi utile.

Si tratta di una mia geniale intuizione...» sogghignò fregandosi le mani, con sguardo alla complotto perfido. Atem si limitò a roteare gli occhi:

«E sentiamo, quale sarebbe questa geniale intuizione?» chiese scettico e visibilmente seccato

«Il nostro nemico è un serpente no? E il drago alato è un uccello no?» Yugi, Isis, Atem e Malik annuirono con la testa, chissà dove voleva andare a parare quello svalvolato...

«Beh, è risaputo che i grandi volatili si nutrono anche di rettili, se noi-» ma non finì la frase perché la barra del millennio, ancora saldamente in mano all'ex faraone, gli rovinò nuovamente e violentemente sul cranio:

«Materia grigia minore di zero! Che cavolo stai dicendo? Tu avresti scomodato l'incarnazione del dio Ra perché si mangiasse uno stupido serpentello? Ma sai quanto gliene frega alle divinità egizie delle bisce che abbiamo in casa?» fortunatamente il faraone la finì qui perché Yugi afferrò il braccio del suo Mou Hitori no Boku in tempo, impedendogli di avventarsi su Yami Malik e strangolarlo:

«Mou Hitori no Boku, ora basta per favore. Non mi piace quando diventi così violento» lo ammonì pacatamente. Alla vista degli occhioni viola da cucciolo di Yugi tutta l'aggressività e la rabbia di Atem scivolarono via:

«Scusami Aibou, ho trasceso» disse rivolto a Yugi a capo chino, per quanto l'oggetto delle sue scuse non fosse il tappetto, e restituì la barra al legittimo proprietario. Poi si girò verso il resto della comitiva e si accorse che i suoi amici avevano abbandonato la piazza d'armi, evidentemente impotenti di fronte a cotanta biscia e adesso il cortile era deserto. Durante il suo scatto d'ira non se n'era reso conto, così come non si era reso conto che il rettile, ormai non più ostacolato da tutta quella gente che smaniava non avendo la più pallida idea di cosa fare, si era pericolosamente avvicinato a loro cinque, e dunque anche al suo prezioso Aibou.

Ancora con i postumi da marine, il faraone esclamò:

«Tutti al riparo soldati!» e diede il buon esempio trascinandosi verso casa con il suo Mou Hitori no Ore, seguito a ruota dagli Ishtar, Yami Malik compreso. La biscia fissava la scena con la classica gocciolina di sudore sulla fronte pensando tristemente "oh, mamma...".

Tuttavia la porta era stata barricata con triplo catenaccio e filo spinato dagli altri nostri eroi, quelli che dopo un po' se l'erano data a gambe rintanandosi nel villino. Atem si accanì contro l'uscio che tuttavia non accennava a scardinarsi neanche a suon di pugni:

«Fateci entrare! Fateci entrare o..»

«O cosa, faraone dei poveri?» fece una voce roca da dietro la porta.

Il faraone sentiva che stava per trascendere di nuovo, tutta la sua filosofia da pacifico vacanziero era, come dire, andata in vacanza anche lei:

«O ti prometto che dovranno inventare una nuova parola per descrivere quello che ti farò passare nel più brutto quarto d'ora delle tue due inutili vite Bakura! Aprite questa maledettissima porta, è pericoloso per Aibou stare qua fuori!»

Se avesse potuto guardare al di là dello spioncino, Atem avrebbe visto Bakura alzare gli occhi al cielo e mormorare insulti e imprecazioni come "sbruffone"," violento come sempre", "e chi glielo tocca il suo Aibou..." e via dicendo. Grazie al cielo la vista a raggi X non era nei poteri dell'antico sovrano, non ancora perlomeno... ma ci stava lavorando. Jono-Uchi spintonò via l'antico spirito:

«Fatti in là Bianchino, non vorrai mica lasciarli lì fuori?» e aprì l'uscio quel tanto che bastava a far entrare i cinque alla velocità della luce mentre Bakura pensava a qualcosa di sufficientemente malvagio e crudele da fare a Jono per aver osato chiamarlo Bianchino: non era mica Ryou lui!

Stravaccati sul pavimento dell'ingresso intanto, i ragazzi appena entrati riprendevano fiato, con (poco) piacere Bakura notò che c'erano tutti, ancora vivi e vegeti e in perfetta salute, attacchi di cuore a parte.

Undici minuti più tardi, nello scantinato del villino, il generale Atem teneva consiglio di guerra alla luce delle candele (dopo aver soppresso Yami Malik che con un'altra geniale intuizione aveva proposto di farle accendere al Drago Alato). I nostri sedevano a un tavolo rettangolare, il faraone in piedi a una delle estremità con una bacchetta (o era un frustino? era buio, non si capiva bene) in mano e il fedele Aibou alle sue spalle, che brandiva un Uniposca, pronto ad annotare qualunque cosa sulla lavagnetta appesa al muro. Ai lati del tavolo in qualità di ufficiali stavano Seto, Jono, Honda, Malik, Bakura e Isis. Relegati in infermeria invece il nonno, in qualità di dottore, Anzu, Ryou, Mokuba e Yami Malik in qualità di pazienti: il bilancio finale era due arresti cardiaci, un esaurimento nervoso e un caso di fratture multiple, contusioni e coma profondo.

L'ex faraone prese la parola:

«Soldati..»

Malik borbottò alzando gli occhi al cielo:

«Ma allora è una fissazione» subito una bacchettata sulla mano lo azzittì:

«Silenzio, non tollero repliche nel _mio _reggimento» tutti si astennero da altri commenti, non era giornata per Atem, meglio non provocarlo ulteriormente

«Aibou, prendi nota. Punto uno: ci serve un piano» Yugi avrebbe voluto fargli notare che l'aveva già detto poc'anzi ma si astenne:

«Sissignore» e cominciò a scribacchiare "punto...1.."

«Allora, qualcuno ha delle idee?» chiese il comandante. Dall'infermeria si udì una voce:

«Io, io»

il faraone ruggì alzando la voce:

«Qualcuno che non sia uno psicopatico babbeo e che farebbe meglio a restarsene in coma!»

Divertito, Bakura rivolse sadicamente la parola ad Atem:

«Brutta giornata eh? Dormito male stanotte?»

«Ah, non me ne parlare... figurati che-» Seto li interruppe seccato:

«Ma prego, non è che gradireste anche del tè, due biscotti ... fate pure se volete fare salotto... _ma fuori di qui_! Cavolo, bel generale vi siete scelti...»

«Ahem» tossicchiò il generale in questione tornando sull'attenti:

«Come stavo dicendo: qualcuno ha un piano, un pensierino, uno straccio di idea ?» e Yugi che continuava a scrivere esclamò:

«Potreste parlare più lentamente? Sono ancora a "due biscotti"! Seto cos'è che hai detto dopo?» il maggiore dei fratelli Kaiba non poté che face-palmare per lo sconforto: "ma dove sono capitato?" si chiedeva scuotendo la testa.

Dopo una serie di ore passate a discutere e ponderare le varie.. ok, poche proposte avanzate dal gruppo, i nostri si ritrovarono a dover decidere fra i seguenti piani da adottare contro la biscia:

a) Affogare la bestiaccia a colpi di tubo per innaffiare (Honda ci aveva preso gusto ormai)

b) Usare enormi coltelli, affilati e pericolosi, per sviscerarla, farla a pezzi, sventrarla, scannarla, insomma farle fare una brutta e sanguinosa fine "divertendosi un po' " (inutile dire di che era l'idea...sì, il pazzo con i capelli bianchi e la cicatrice sotto l'occhio, e Yami Malik laggiù in infermeria appoggiava in pieno, ma pretendeva si utilizzasse anche la sua barra millenaria).

c) Prendere l'immane tomo delle pagine gialle, cercare uno specialista in disinfestazione da rettili, chiamarlo e scaricargli la patata bollente, o in alternativa sbattere il tomo sulla testa dell'animale (il piano perfettamente logico e sensato di Seto però ebbe poco successo, insomma, loro erano gli eroi di Yu Gi Oh: ci voleva più azione!).

d) Attirare il serpente in una trappola, una buca, un qualcosa qualsiasi e inumarlo senza tante pretese, facendogli fare la fine del topo nonostante non fosse un mammifero (si sa che gli Ishtar hanno una sorta di deformazione professionale per il macabro e le tombe).

Quest'ultimo piano sembrava il migliore anche ad Atem, che già si immaginava un bel sepolcro piramido-faraonico da consacrare alla dea Wadjet, e poi sanno tutti che gli egiziani hanno un debole per le tombe. Yugi era visibilmente turbato da tutto ciò: parlare della morte del rettile, di coltelli, di tubi da affogamento, pesanti e noiosissime pagine gialle e di questo interesse morboso del suo Mou Hitori no Boku per l'aldilà... forse avrebbe dovuto fare un salto anche lui in infermeria più tardi, sì, aveva senz'altro bisogno di tranquillanti, lui e soprattutto il faraone.

Le proposte vennero messe ai voti e i punti assegnati secondo il seguente criterio:

il voto di Atem valeva per tre, perché era il faraone, il generale e il re dei giochi, e ringraziate che si era fermato a tre

il voto di Seto valeva due, perché era il presidente della Kaiba Co. e l'eterno secondo, e a parere del faraone "il due gli si addiceva"

il voto di Bakura, sia re dei ladri che predatore di tombe, valeva due ugualmente

Isis e Malik ottennero un voto da un punto ciascuno, perché era già tanto se non avevano fatto la fine di Yami Malik

Jono e Honda, bistrattati da Seto, Bakura e gli Ishtar ottennero anche loro un voto da uno, ma diviso in due, ossia 0,5 ciascuno.

Yugi preferì astenersi sebbene Atem avrebbe voluto dargli il privilegio del diritto di veto.

Al termine della votazione i risultati furono:

piano a: un punto

piano b: due punti

piano c: due punti

piano d: cinque punti

Dopo i consueti borbottamenti di Seto, imprecazioni di Bakura, congratulazioni fra Aibou e Mou Hitori no Boku vari, senza dimenticare le difficoltà nel contare i voti che avevano dovuto affrontare i poveri Jono e Honda, gli Ishtar vincitori presero la parola:

«E adesso come ci organizziamo?» chiesero all'unisono.

Gli occhi di tutti, che fossero scettici, colmi di odio o meno, non importa, si rivolsero al generale. Atem, abituato a stare sempre al centro dell'attenzione non si scompose più di tanto e ancora appolipato ad Aibou rispose fra gli sguardi scioccati di tutti:

«Ci servono delle tute mimetiche!»

Le abilità grafiche di Yugi permisero al generale Atem di illustrare il suo piano alle truppe, infermeria compresa. Sulla lavagnetta, fra qualche appunto in geroglifico e giapponese e parecchi omini dell'impiccato, era disegnato il serpente, con tanto di freccia a indicarlo, se qualcuno avesse avuto dei dubbi, e in basso c'erano altri omini con capigliature assurde che tenevano in mano delle lance, tutto ricordava molto i dipinti rupestri di Altamura. Atem si dava da fare con la bacchetta indicando freneticamente prima uno poi l'altro omino, che ovviamente rappresentavano i nostri eroi, accanendosi in particolar modo sulla figurina di Yami Malik, quasi volesse colpire la sua persona semplicemente percuotendo il disegno che lo rappresentava (forse il faraone avrebbe dovuto erudirsi un po' di più sulle pratiche vudù) e intanto parlava:

«Per chi era assente, riassumerò brevemente il piano. Lo scopo è far fare alla biscia la fine del topo!»

«Ma non è un rettile?» intervenne incautamente Ryou. Sguardi gelidi lo rimisero a tacere.

«Per fare questo però ci divideremo in tre squadre, la accerchieremo e la spingeremo in un angolino in cui avremo già predisposto una trappola: una buca, un fosso, un sacco, insomma qualcosa per chiudercela dentro. Dopodiché costruiremo una magnifica tomba piramidale, rivestita di porfido rosso e bordata d'oro, circondata da monumentali e solenni colonne di pietra piene di geroglifici alte due metri e la lasceremo lì, senza neanche mummificarla perché non c'è tempo, fino a che Apophis non la richiamerà a sé» fece una breve pausa mentre la platea rimaneva in silenzio, qualcuno, in prevalenza coloro che erano già a corrente del piano, annuiva, altri erano scossi dal gusto macabro con cui l'ex faraone aveva descritto l'inumazione forzata del rettile.

Anzu aprì bocca:

«Ma Atemu-chan, non avevi detto di voler risolvere questa cosa pacificamente?»

«Infatti» annuì candidamente il faraone, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo

«Ma..» ribbattè lei

«Non ho forse detto che ci limiteremo a inumarla? Noi non saremo la causa della sua morte, essa avverrà indirettamente, nessuno spargimento di sangue, nessuna violenza, nessun Mind Crush, anzi la biscia dovrebbe esserci grata per la magnifica dimora eterna che le erigeremo e alla cui costruzione presiederò personalmente» fece lui pieno di orgoglio per quanto stavano per fare. Poi come se nulla fosse continuò a esporre il piano:

«E ora viene il difficile: non dobbiamo assolutamente permettere che il rettile si accorga della nostra presenza finché non sarà con le spalle al muro, altrimenti i nostri sforzi saranno vani. Per questo motivo..» e si chinò verso un vecchio baule polveroso, misteriosamente apparso dal nulla dietro il tavolo. Lo scantinato riservava continue sorprese... Atem riemerse dal baule dopo un minutino portando con sé un tornado di acari e polvere, che causarono una crisi di starnuti all'intera banda, e un sacco di tela presumibilmente più vecchio persino di lui. Aprì il sacco e ne tirò fuori una decina di consunte, sudice, logore tute mimetiche, risalenti perlomeno alla Grande Guerra. Gli altri spalancarono gli occhi, pregando tutte le divinità egiziane e giapponesi che il faraone non dicesse quello che temevano stesse per dire:

«...indosseremo tutti quanti queste tute mimetiche, ci tingeremo il volto con il fango e ci metteremo delle frasche fra i capelli così da mimetizzarci alla perfezione con la natura e cogliere l'essere strisciante di sorpresa!» no, gli dei non li avevano ascoltati. Perché, Ra, perché ci hai abbandonato? mormoravano fra sé e sé.

Ci pensò Seto a riportare sulla Terra quel re esaltato:

«Nessuno ha mai nominato tute mimetiche, fango o frasche! Torna tra noi: stiamo parlando di una banalissima biscia non di un gruppo di Vietcong» forti dell'obiezione del moro, a uno a uno quasi tutti cominciarono a protestare, rifiutandosi di indossare una tuta vecchia di un secolo e soprattutto di tingersi la faccia col fango. Quando anche Aibou non parve proprio elettrizzato all'idea, l'entusiasmo di Atem cominciò a scemare. Yugi lo pat-pattò amorevolmente sulla schiena:

«Ascolta Mou Hitori no Boku, forse stai prendendo la questione un po' troppo seriamente, in fondo è solo un serpentello, magari non abbiamo bisogno di tutti questi accorgimenti per catturarlo...»

«Neanche tu mi sostieni Aibou?» l'ex faraone sembrava ferito nel profondo del suo cuore

«No, no, assolutamente» gli sorrise il piccoletto, e continuò:

«Tutta questa tua dedizione, le tue grandi capacità militari e di comando..»

«Ti piacciono? Le ho imparate a Menphi qualche millennio fa»

«Oh sì, sono davvero encomiabili, certo. Quello che volevo dire è che.. ecco...sarebbero sprecate per un animaletto così piccolo e insignificante»

Atem guardò negli occhi con sguardo impassibile il suo Mou Hitori no Ore, Yugi lo fissò di rimando, cercando di non distogliere lo sguardo, ma dovette subito chiudere gli occhi sopraffatto da una risatina isterica uscita all'improvviso dalla sua bocca.

«Hmmm» mormorò Atem con fare indagatore e sospetto, gli occhi ridotti a fessure, l'Aibou sembrava parecchio nervoso e sotto pressione:

«Dici sul serio?» alzò un sopracciglio mentre attendeva una risposta:

«Ma certo» si affrettò a rispondere Yugi, e intanto si ripeteva "carino e coccoloso, sono carino e coccoloso, non sto dicendo una bugia, Yugi sei sincerissimo, stai calmo..."

L'ex faraone sembrò berla per questa volta. Con un "come non detto" ritirò le sue idee su fango e frasche e si limitò a seguire il vecchio piano d) alla lettera. Tutti, Aibou compreso, tirarono un sospiro di sollievo. "Peccato solo per quelle tute, era da un pezzo che volevo provarle" si lamentò. Comunque esse non andarono proprio sprecate, il sacco che le conteneva fu reputato perfettamente idoneo a contenere la biscia e dunque divenne parte essenziale del piano, per la gioia del faraone. Mokuba, colui che, a detta di tutti, aveva più dimestichezza col rettile perché lo conosceva da più tempo, fu mandato in avanscoperta con binocolo e walkie talkie perché scrutasse l'animale e li informasse minuto per minuto sui suoi spostamenti e posizione. Il piccoletto non era proprio al settimo cielo e si pentì di aver avuto ragione sull'esistenza della biscia, ma ormai la frittata era fatta, fortunatamente il nii-sama si impietosì e decise di accompagnarlo in quella pericolosa missione:

«Slyfer Rosso a fratelli Kaiba, mi sentite? Passo» gracchiò il faraone nel walkie talkie

«Evitiamo gli spoiler sulla serie GX grazie» ribattè seccato Seto

«Ah, già è vero. È il primo nome che mi è venuto in mente scusa, non saprei che altro-»

«Che ne dici di Faraone Psicopatico? Io lo trovo calzante» ridacchiò il moro

«Ma davvero... Furetto Occhi Blu?» disse di rimando l'egiziano

«Questa non la dovevi dire»

«Nii-sama, nii-sama, e io invece chi sono?» gli chiese Mokuba saltellando e appendendosi al suo braccio

«Non so, qualcosa come Cespuglio di Capelli Petulante?» rispose il nii-sama. Gli occhi di Mokuba divennero lucidi, dall'altra parte del walkie talkie il faraone esclamò:

«Mica male come nome, bravo Kaiba devo concedertelo»

«Grazie, faccio del mio meglio» rispose lui con falsa modestia

Bakura, nello scantinato insieme ad Atem e al resto della banda, esclusi ovviamente i Kaiba, era ormai seccato:

«Allora la piantiamo di giocare e passiamo all'azione? Più spiare e meno spettegolare voi tre»

«Uh, come sei serio... Bianchino» ridacchiò l'antico sovrano

«Come mi hai chiamato scusa?» la collera negli occhi di Bakura era tangibile, avrebbe potuto uccidere qualcuno con il solo sguardo, ma il faraone sembrò non farci caso

«Bianchino?» ripeté incredulo il maggiore dei fratelli Kaiba nel walkie talkie

«Sì, ho sentito Jono che lo chiamava così prima e mi è sembrato perfetto» spiegò Atem

«Mmpfh, non male» sogghignò Seto

«LA PIANTIAMO?» tuonò Bakura. L'aspetto pericoloso che aveva assunto fece saggiamente arguire agli stanti che era prudente esimersi dal classico commento "piantare? Piantare cosa?"

«Ok, ok, come non detto. Faraone Atem a Kaiba Senior, com'è la situazione laggiù? passo-»

«Kaiba Senior a Faraone Psic- Atem, qui la situazione è stazionaria. Mokuba nessuna traccia del rettile?»

«Negativo signore» rispose il bimbo mentre scrutava il cortile col suo binocolo:

«Nessun movimento sospetto»

«Bene, cioè, male. Qui Faraone Atem, informate la base al minimo segnale, passo e chiudo»

«Sissignore» bofonchiò Seto, "sarà una luuunga giornata" mormorò.

Mentre Kaiba Senior e Kaiba Junior tenevano d'occhio gli spostamenti della biscia nel cortile, alla casa base Atem preparava le truppe all'assalto. Armati di rastrelli, bastoni, pale, tubi per innaffiare (Honda non li abbandonerebbe mai), barre del millennio e roba varia, i nostri intrepidi eroi furono istruiti sul comportamento da seguire non appena avessero avvistato il rettile:

«Anzitutto chi di voi non si sente emotivamente pronto ad affrontare il serpente?»

Anzu, Isis e Ryou alzarono la mano. Il faraone guardò Yugi:

«Aibou, alza la mano»

«Ma Mou Hitori no Boku, io voglio venire con te»

«Ma Yugi, è pericoloso»

«Ma io non ho paura con te vicino»

«Ma io non ne posso più di queste scenette smielate alla puzzleshipping: allora la piantiamo e andiamo avanti?» li interruppe Bakura, ancora seccato per il "Bianchino". I due ragazzi dai capelli a stella lo ignorarono ancora:

«Ma.. cioè, d'accordo Aibou, ma stammi vicino e non ti esporre troppo» Yugi annuì, Bakura roteò gli occhi, gli altri si limitarono ad attendere nuovi ordini, ordini che arrivarono presto:

«Non dobbiamo fare del male alla biscia, ho detto che avremmo risolto la questione pacificamente, gli utensili più o meno di fortuna che abbiamo distribuito servono a spingerla verso il sacco di tela qui presente, che apposteremo a suo tempo in giardino» disse indicando il sacco vecchio di millenni. Yami Malik e Bakura erano molto delusi per tutta questa mancanza di violenza, e anche Malik aveva qualcosa da ridire, ma preferì tacere. Spiegato a ognuno il suo ruolo, non rimaneva che aspettare_ pazientemente _il segnale dei Kaiba.

Dopo qualche ora finalmente il walkie talkie riprese a parlare:

«Qui Kaiba, Mokuba si è addormentato cinque minuti dopo che hai attaccato, e non so cosa accidenti mi è preso a restare qui tutto questo tempo a spiare una dannata biscia! Faraone com'è la situazione laggiù?»

Ma l'unico suono udibile era un fastidioso rumore di sottofondo simile a un "Zzzzzz" o a un "Ronf" che Seto non ebbe difficoltà a identificare con un sonoro russare:

«MA STATE TUTTI DORMENDO LÀ SOTTO?» sbottò

Il bronzeo addormentato si ridestò all'improvviso e svegliò l'Aibou che dormiva accanto a lui, la testa stravaccata sulla sua spalla:

«Mmm, oggi non c'è scuola mamma, posa il mestolo» mormorò il piccolo

«No Aibou, non sono la mamma, Kaiba è lievemente irritato con noi per esserci addormentati. Ricordi? Stiamo cercando di inumare una biscia..» gli fece gentilmente notare l'ex faraone. Yugi annuì debolmente e si svegliò (quasi) del tutto e si alzò per andare a rompere i sogni nel paniere agli altri "soldati", che stavano anche loro beatamente ronfando

«Lievemente irritato? Aspetta che vi metta le mani addosso, branco di ghiri-» ma Atem lo interruppe:

«Allora Kaiba Senior, qui Faraone Atem, niente di nuovo sul fronte orientale?» Seto roteò gli occhi, quella battuta sarà stata più vecchia dello stesso Atem...:

«Volevo solo sincerarmi che foste vivi, non vi sento da ore. Ma da quant'è che non vi fate una dormita decente?»

«Beh, io prima ve l'ho detto che stanotte è stata una nottataccia...» rispose l'egiziano

«Lasciamo perdere, non voglio sapere. Dovreste vergognarvi a lasciarmi così, solo come un baccalà mentre- non ora Mokuba, nii-sama è occupato a insultare il faraone ciarlatano non vedi?» disse Seto mentre il fratellino lo strattonava e provava ad attirare la sua attenzione.

«Dov'ero? Ah, sì: siete un branco di ghiri senza spina dorsale, degli incapaci provinciali dei- un momento. Mokuba, sei sveglio! Cosa c'è?»

«Nii-sama, nii-sama è lì. La biscia è laggiù!»

«Faraone Atem a Kaiba Junior: dov'è il rettile?» si affrettò a interromperli Atem tutto fomentato

«Vicino alle biciclette, a poca distanza dal muro» rispose il ragazzino

«Ah, si è messo in trappola da solo. Resistete, arriviamo con i rinforzi, passo e chiudo» e mentre i due fratelli tenevano d'occhio il serpente, l'ex faraone si fregava le mani tutto contento al pensiero della splendida tomba che avrebbero innalzato di lì a poco.

Le truppe erano state ridestate dal mondo di Morfeo e ora stavano (più o meno) sull'attenti, in fretta e furia Atem le condusse fuori dallo scantinato e tutti insieme i nostri eroi si accalcarono sotto l'ampio portico del villino, vicino ai fratelli Kaiba. La rosea luce del tramonto, sì, ormai era sera inoltrata, creava un'atmosfera romantica e suggestiva permeando l'aria di un calore e di un fascino crepuscolari e assolutamente inadatti. Il faraone, con appresso l'inseparabile Aibou, era a pochi micrometri dal viso di Mokuba e con la destra, la sinistra era stretta nella mano del suo Mou Hitori no Ore, scrollava le spalle del malcapitato:

«Allora? Lei dov'è?» il suo sguardo allucinato rivaleggiava solo con quello di Yami Malik quando parlava del Drago Alato di Ra. Mokuba era sconvolto. Grazie al cielo Seto intervenne e sottrasse lo sventurato fratellino dalle grinfie dell'ex sovrano:

«Datti una calmata faraone, o dovremo inumare te, e per la terza volta più o meno, cominci a farmi paura. La biscia è laggiù, vicino alle biciclette, esattamente come ha detto prima Mokuba.»

A quel punto però, alla vista del rettile, tutti i piani di battaglia accuratamente e amorevolmente preparati da Atem andarono letteralmente gettati nel gabinetto. Dimentichi di ogni raccomandazione e disposizione precedente, i baldi amici cominciarono a correre freneticamente uno da una parte, uno dall'altra, in un coro di urla alla "dagli al rettile" ,"addosso" e ovviamente l'immancabile "si salvi chi può" di coloro che si erano sottratti allo scontro.

La colluttazione si fece sempre più aspra e senza esclusione di colpi da ambo le parti. Mentre Jono, Honda e Malik cercavano di stendere il rettile a colpi di pala e ovviamente tubo per innaffiare, la biscia si divincolava e schivava abilmente i colpi. Subito il nonno, Bakura e Yami Malik vennero a dare man forte, gli ultimi due armati di tutto punto con coltelli, asce e mazze ferrate e in modo assai più violento e sanguinoso, cercavano anch'essi di stendere la biscia. Furono momenti di intensa lotta ed eroismo, animati da sonore imprecazioni in almeno tre o quattro lingue diverse, ma per quanto i sei si sforzassero e corressero come pazzi, il serpente, ratto come un ...ratto, appunto (e ti credo che doveva fare la fine del topo), seguitava a schivare colpo su colpo e farsi beffe dei propri avversari.

In un angolo un po' più appartato, al riparo di una trincea costruita con quel che restava delle povere biciclette dopo le prime fasi dello scontro, i fratelli Kaiba e i due ragazzi dai capelli a riccio di mare. Mokuba avrebbe voluto partecipare o perlomeno fare il tifo ma nii-sama gli aveva coperto gli occhi e proibito assolutamente di prendere parte allo scontro, Atem dopo aver provato i primi cinque minuti a impartire ordini e a rimettere in riga i soldati, aveva rinunciato e scrutava con apprensione la battaglia, scuotendo la testa, sbraitando e urlando consigli, anche se ancora una volta non se lo filava nessuno: "No, non così, per l'amor di Ra. Non stai giocando ad acchiapparella con tua sorella, Jono!", "Occhio con quei coltelli, vacci piano con la mazza!", "Più a destra, dietro di te!", e ogni tanto dava un'occhiata sconsolata all'Aibou:

«Eh, Yugi. Se solo avessero seguito il mio piano... sarebbe stato così semplice: bastava metterla in questo sac-» ma Yugi non era più lì, con il sacco di tela fra le mani correva come un ossesso per il cortile calando l'involto in terra a intervalli regolari sperando di riuscire a intrappolare il rettile

«-co» balbettò sconvolto il faraone. Poi di colpo realizzò cosa stava succedendo:

«Aibou, aspettami: è pericoloso!» e con un salto olimpionico scavalcò la trincea per andare a dare man forte al tenero Yugi.

«Perfetto, e ora sono otto scimuniti contro una biscia, mi sa che mi toccherà risolvere la questione alla vecchia maniera» mormorò sconsolato Kaiba Senior. Con fare circospetto e risoluto, lui e Mokuba si diressero nel retro, dove il prudente e previdente Seto aveva preparato la sua arma di riserva nel (provabilissimo) caso che il piano geniale della "banda di idioti" non funzionasse a dovere. Lì, coperta da un telone ricamato a Draghi Bianchi Occhi Blu rampanti, stava un'immensa betoniera, una Kaiba-betoniera dotata di un gigantesco tubo (per la gioia di Honda) spara cemento lungo almeno cinque metri. Dopo aver impastato una segreta miscela di Kaiba- cemento a presa ultra rapida, il moro si avviò con passo trionfale verso il campo di battaglia, il fido Mokuba dietro di lui, che spingeva la betoniera, dal probabile peso di quaranta tonnellate, a passo un po' meno trionfale e un bel po' più stremato.

Quando giunsero sul posto la situazione era ancor più critica:

Jono e Honda erano fradici dalla punta dei capelli a quella dei piedi e si trascinavano per il cortile ansimanti e logori come due zombie plurimillenari borbottando "Da-dagli...a- puf- alla... bi-biscia... anf" e si sorreggevano l'un l'altro per non collassare al suolo allo stremo com'erano.

Malik e la sua psicopatica controparte avevano ingaggiato una nuova disputa, ignorando il rettile. Litigavano sul possesso della barra del millennio: il secondo infatti la reclamava (molto probabilmente per fare un secondo tentativo di invocare il Drago Alato, fortuna che il faraone aveva altro a cui pensare adesso...) e il primo ovviamente non aveva la minima intenzione di lasciargliela, così i due per il momento se le davano di santa ragione.

Il signor Mutou invece era una persona anziana dopotutto, e dopo una buona mezzora di caccia alla biscia si era afflosciato sul primo sgabello che aveva trovato e aveva abbandonato il campo ansimando.

Gli unici che correvano ancora come pazzi furiosi erano Bakura, Yugi e Atem. Il primo inseguiva l'animale menando fendenti a destra e a manca con una sciabola a doppio taglio (chissà dove se l'era procurata...) con un ghigno omicida sulle labbra, il secondo lo seguiva come un docile cagnolino sempre con il sacco appresso, pronto a ficcarci dentro il serpente non appena avesse smesso di divincolarsi e sgusciare via da bravo rettile, e il terzo inseguiva il suo Aibou, manco fosse la sua ombra, urlandogli disperatamente di lasciar stare, fare attenzione – ora ai fendenti di Bakura, ora al serpente- e soprattutto di fermarsi perché non ne poteva più di trottare come un ossesso.

Dopo aver scosso la testa ridacchiando con aria di superiorità per buoni cinque minuti, il magnanimo e "magnifico" Seto Kaiba si decise a intervenire. Raggiunse il centro del cortile e dando ordine a Mokuba di azionare la rumorosa Kaiba-betoniera, cominciò a richiamare l'attenzione di tutti con quel garbo che da sempre lo contraddistingueva:

«Tsze, siete un branco di dilettanti!» i suddetti dilettanti si fermarono come in preda a un incantesimo e si disposero intorno a Kaiba Senior, molto probabilmente fargli la festa rientrava tra i loro pensieri più intensi in quel momento:

«Che vuoi?» gli chiesero in coro non proprio amichevolmente. Seto si limitò a sogghignare ancora un po', quando il faraone minacciò di fracassargli il puzzle del millennio in testa se non la piantava e Malik si disse pronto a dargli manforte con la sua barra alias mazza ferrata, Kaiba la piantò, un fulmineo lampo di terrore aveva attraversato quegli occhi blu... si schiarì la voce e cominciò la sua arringa:

«Ahem. Dicevo, dal momento che siete un branco di incapaci, e questa non è una novità purtroppo, fareste meglio a lasciare spazio ai professionisti, come il sottoscritto ad esempio. Grazie alla mia geniale intuizione-»

«Non sarà geniale come quella del Malik psicopatico vero?» domandò stizzito Atem, ancora memore della mancata evocazione del drago di Ra

«Fingerò di non aver colto questa tua provocazione. La mia intuizione è geniale sul serio, come me del resto» gli stanti rotearono gli occhi, l'ego di Kaiba era così grande che si domandavano spesso come potesse appartenere a una persona sola...

«Ho infatti intuito anzitempo che il ridicolo e patetico piano che avevate ideato non poteva funzionare, così ho ben pensato di idearne uno di riserva. Vi presento la Kaiba- betoniera!» Mokuba tolse teatralmente il telone a Draghi Bianchi Occhi Blu rampanti e davanti agli occhi di tutti si presentò la Kaiba- betoniera in tutta la sua mole di tonnellate e in tutto il suo fashonissimo design.

Non che Seto si aspettasse un'ovazione... ok, magari sì egocentrico com'era, ma quel silenzio scettico e glaciale non lo apprezzò minimamente. Quasi tutti avevano alzato un sopracciglio e guardavano perplessi la betoniera, numerose domande e pensieri affollavano le loro menti "E...che ci facciamo?", "Ma perché quel megalomane mette la parola Kaiba- davanti a tutto...", "Piacere Kaiba-betoniera", "Carino quel telo con i draghi" e via dicendo...

«E allora?» ruppe il silenzio Atem

«Co-come sarebbe "e allora?". La Kaiba- betoniera è la nostra arma finale contro la biscia: la ricopriremo di colate di Kaiba-cemento con il tubo annesso e in un minuto ce ne libereremo per sempre» fece Seto visibilmente ferito nell'orgoglio

«E perché non l'hai detto subito?» e pronunciate queste parole, Bakura spintonò via sia lui che Mokuba e si mise ai comandi della betoniera. Honda avrebbe voluto essere l'addetto al tubo ma gli fecero notare che non era proprio il caso. Degno compare del pazzo sanguinario dai capelli bianchi, il pazzo sanguinario dai capelli biondi, altrimenti conosciuto come Yami Malik, gli si accostò e afferrò il tubo ghignando follemente risultando ancora più psicopatico del normale. Gli altri alla vista degli egiziani armati di betoniera e Kaiba-cemento a presa rapida, si fecero cautamente da parte.

Il duo cominciò la battaglia finale e decisiva con il rettile. Mai tanta epicità si era vista sulla faccia della terra da quando Atem aveva sconfitto Zork per la seconda volta. Il vento scompigliava i capelli dei nostri eroi e ululava come se volesse parlare ai loro cuori, portando le voci dei paladini del passato, la luce sanguigna, tipica degli ultimi minuti del tramonto, avvolgeva l'aere con le sue calde braccia, il sole ormai ridotto a lumicino, brillava ancora di un profondo rosso aranciato, incastonato fra i monti, e in tutto questo idilliaco paesaggio, sordi alle lusinghe di cotanta splendida e splendente natura che sembrava solo chiedere di essere ammirata, i due prodi avanzavano con sommo spirito di abnegazione per il cortile come Achille e Patroclo sul suolo troiano, alla ricerca della loro preda perduta. Correvano guardinghi, ora lentamente, ora a perdifiato, pronti a cogliere ogni movimento sospetto e ogni traccia del rettile. Ogni sette secondi Yami Malik sentiva il bisogno di lanciare uno spruzzo di cemento, ogni sette secondi Bakura sentiva il bisogno di premere a caso i pulsanti della gigantesca betoniera -nessuno infatti si era premunito di istruirlo sul funzionamento della medesima- e ogni sette secondi, visto che tra i pulsanti pigiati c'era sempre quello che faceva partire lo spruzzo, un nuovo montarozzo di pregiato Kaiba-cemento andava ad aggiungersi a quelli che già affollavano il giardino.

Gli altri eroi che avevano abbandonato il campo di battaglia, si prodigavano in grida di incitamento, suggerimenti e indicazioni: "Morte al serpente!", "Dietro di voi!", "Più a sinistra", "No, più a destra!", "Lì, sull'albero!". Se non fosse già stato psicopatico di suo, il duo sarebbe sicuramente impazzito.

Finalmente, ormai al crepuscolo, la biscia venne allo scoperto, a capo chino:

«Ah-a, ti arrendi dunque» mormorò Bakura pronto a premere il pulsante e far partire la colata

«Dì le tue preghiere, rettile!» ridacchiò Yami Malik impugnando il tubo e prendendo la mira

«E non dimenticare quella per raccomandarti l'anima alla dea Wadjet» le rammentò il faraone. Seto non riuscì a esimersi dal mollargli uno schiaffo sulla testa "lui e la sua stupida dea del cavolo".

Ma proprio mentre stava per scoccare l'ora X, proprio mentre il dito di Bakura era a pochi nanometri dal fatidico pulsante, una voce e una figura, che irruppe sul campo, interruppero la scena:

«FERMI TUTTI!» poi una seconda voce e una seconda figura, piuttosto simile alla prima, le si affiancò trafelata:

«AIBOU!»

Yugi si era messo in mezzo fra la biscia e il tubo, in una posa alla 'Los fucilamientos' di Goya, e continuava a ripetere:

«Prima di uccidere la biscia dovrete passare sul mio corpo» e Atem che si era frapposto fra Yugi e il tubo:

«E se volete passare sul corpo di Aibou dovrete prima passare sul mio» sebbene ignorasse completamente il motivo per cui suddetto Aibou stava rischiando la vita

Nonostante la tentazione di liberarsi per sempre del faraone fosse molto forte, Bakura si astenne dal premere il pulsante –tanto anche ricoperto di cemento quel maledetto sovrano avrebbe trovato il modo di ritornare- e avvicinatosi ai due, in particolar modo a Yugi, a braccia conserte pose al diretto interessato la domanda che lampeggiava in testa più o meno a tutti in quel momento:

«Allora tappetto: dov'è il problema?»

«Già, dov'è il problema?» fecero in coro gli altri

«Sì, è vero Yugi: dov'è il problema?» chiese Atem alquanto perplesso mentre lo prendeva per mano e cercava di porre una certa distanza di sicurezza fra il buon, piccolo Aibou e la grande e cattiva betoniera.

«Ma non li vedi Mou Hitori no Boku? Dietro alla biscia...» e indicò accigliato il suddetto rettile. Gli occhi del Mou Hitori no Boku e di tutti gli altri uscirono dalle orbite: dietro al serpente stava un gruppetto di piccoli, adorabili biscette, tutte tremanti e spaventate.

«La- la sua famiglia...?» chiese tremante l'antico sovrano. Yugi annuì:

«Non possiamo uccidere mamma biscia, chi si prenderebbe cura di questi piccolini dopo? Non possiamo abbandonare questi esserini al loro triste destino...» continuò con gli occhioni viola luccicanti, cercando di commuovere gli stanti

«Dov'è il problema?» chiese di nuovo Bakura

«Giusto, uccidiamoli tutti!» gli diede ragione Yami Malik. Fortunatamente i due vennero stesi l'uno da puzzle del millennio e dal suo bronzeo possessore e l'altro dalla barra -ormai definitivamente da ribattezzare mazza ferrata- abilmente manovrata dal sosia dell'egiziano psicopatico.

«Siete senza cuore ragazzi, vergogna!» rimproverò i due spiriti Anzu. Fortunatamente a parte i due ex spiriti, gli occhioni di Yugi avevano sortito il loro effetto e commosso la platea:

«Ok, le lucertole senza arti non le uccideremo. Ma che ne facciamo di loro allora?» chiese scettico come sempre Seto Kaiba, un po' amareggiato per lo spreco inutile di tutto quel buon Kaiba-cemento. Aveva ragione però: ucciderle, non le potevano uccidere, lasciarle in libertà non le potevano lasciare in libertà, "o loro o noi" ci aveva tenuto a chiarire Ryou. Tutti quindi si rivolsero a Yugi, fissandolo colmi di aspettativa, fortunatamente il ragazzo stella-capelluto non era rimasto sprovvisto di inventiva:

«Non vi preoccupate: ho un piano» rispose fregandosi le mani l'innocente (?) Yugi con uno sguardo a metà fra quello alla complotto perfido di Yami Malik e quello da generale del suo Mou Hitori no Boku.

Undici minuti più tardi, nello scantinato del villino, il generale Yugi teneva consiglio di pace alla luce delle candele (sì, Yami Malik era stato soppresso di nuovo, sì: aveva riprovato a evocare Ra per accenderle. Certa gente non cambia mai...). Atem era nell'angolino della lavagnetta, Uniposca in mano, abbastanza intimidito da Yugi:

«Aibou, potresti smetterla di srotolare enormi mappe e ghignare sadicamente: cominci a farmi paura...»

«Ih, ih, ih: ho avuto una geniale intuizione Mou Hitori no Boku» sogghignò questi

«Ne-ne sono lieto, però ti prego smettila di sogghignare». Yugi alzò lo sguardo dall'ennesima mappa e fissò Atem: l'ex faraone sorrideva timidamente, cercando di riportare Yugi dal lato non oscuro facendogli gli occhi dolci. All'improvviso il piccoletto scosse la testa e ritornò sul pianeta degli Aibou gentili e pucciosi, forse aveva esagerato un po'...

«Oops, mi sono lasciato trasportare... tutta quella violenza contro la povera biscetta e i suoi biscini mi ha contagiato.. mi perdoni Atem?.» e sbattè amorevolmente le ciglia. Sollevato, estasiato che il tappetto fosse tornato il solito dolce, adorabile Yugi di sempre, il faraone tirò un sospiro di sollievo e si avvicinò paurosamente all'Aibou con tutta l'intenzione di stritolarlo in un mega abbraccio e dirgli quanto gli era mancato (per undici minuti di pseudo-malavgità?). Grazie al cielo fu immobilizzato dalle robuste mani di Honda e Jono:

«Cavolo amico, trattieniti...» gli disse il biondino

«Lasciatemi, lasciatemi: Aibouuu!» si divincolava l'antico sovrano, lo so, è un uomo così melodrammatico...

Seto roteò gli occhi dopodiché, facendo finta di niente, chiese scettico come al solito:

«Allora Yugi, qual è la geniale intuizione di questa volta che ci permetterà di salvare _capra e cavoli_?» -il gruppetto era pieno di gente che aveva geniali intuizioni a quanto pare, ovviamente Kaiba Senior non aveva dubbi su quale fosse stata la più geniale finora... sì, la sua-

«Ma non si tratta di serpenti?» ribattè candidamente Ryou, venne messo a tacere dalla neo ribattezzata mazza ferrata del millennio.

«Beh, vedete queste mappe? Sono tutti progetti. Se noi-» Yugi non riuscì a continuare la frase, Mou Hitori no Boku smaniava e continuava a dimenarsi e a minacciare Mind Crush a destra e a manca, neanche stessero per scannargli l'Aibou, e in mezzo a quel baccano era difficile continuare..

«Ehm, potete lasciarlo andare ragazzi... non farà del male a una mosca, ve lo prometto» disse timidamente Yugi a Honda e Jono-Uchi. I due erano piuttosto sollevati: non ne potevano più di ricevere puzzle-ate in testa dall'ex faraone nonché minacce e terribili insulti in quello che aveva tutta l'aria di essere l'egiziano di uno scaricatore di porto analfabeta. In meno di un nanosecondo il faraone raggiunse l'Aibou e gli si appolipò amorevolmente, ringhiando a chiunque provava ad avvicinarsi. Dopo un minutino buono si calmò, riprese l'Uniposca e tornò alla sua postazione alla lavagna.

«Ahem, ok: dov'eravamo rimasti?» domandò Yugi dopo essersi risistemato un pochino

«Stavi per illustrarci la tua geniale intuizione quando il faraone psicopatico ti si è incollato addosso» disse senza troppi problemi Bakura. Il faraone ebbe un attimo una ricaduta e ringhiò all'egiziano.

«A cuccia porcospino!» rispose questi.

Yugi, ormai assuefatto a certe situazione, si limitò a trattenere Atem per la maglietta perché non si avventasse contro Bakura e continuò come se niente fosse a illustrare trasognato il suo piano:

«Dunque, le mappe. Sono terreni. Ho in mente un grande progetto che ci permetterà di vivere in perfetta armonia uomini e rettili_, side by side on our piano...» _e cominciò a canticchiare con aria sognante, sebbene qualcuno volesse fargli notare che nessuno di loro aveva mai avuto un pianoforte, in pochi secondi Yugi era già bello che inoltrato nella sua esibizione di karaoke ed era saltato sul tavolo afferrando l'Uniposca, con tutto Atem ancora attaccato appresso, per usarlo come microfono, il faraone era perplesso.

Ancora una volta Kaiba Senior prese le redini della situazione e con una poco cortese ma efficace manata, buttò giù dal tavolo Aibou, 'microfono' e persona cui il microfono era attaccato –leggasi faraone Atem- e mentre il piccoletto continuava a cantare (ora era passato ai Beatles) diede un'occhiata alle mappe: ormai era chiaro che entrambi i ragazzi coi capelli a riccio di mare erano definitivamente partiti, doveva fare sempre tutto da solo...

Si rivelarono essere delle planimetrie del terreno antistante la villa, quello deserto-sterpaglia-dove-accidenti-è-il-tosaerba-qu ando-serve ma neppure dall'alto del suo Kaiba-genio riuscì a indovinare a quale grandioso progetto servissero. Gli altri non erano di grande aiuto:

«Vuole che ci trasferiamo lì per far posto alla biscia?»

«Vuole portarci serpente e serpentelli?»

«Vuole costruirci un campo da pallavolo?»

«Vuole inumarsi lì col suo Mou Hitori no Boku?» sfortunatamente per Bakura gli stanti non colsero l'ilarità della battuta. Era dura ammetterlo ma sarebbero proprio riusciti a venirne a capo se Yugi non li avesse illuminati. Il ragazzo sembrava aver passato la fase peggiore della sua sessione canterina, così Anzu gli si avvicinò cautamente e gli domandò un qualche suggerimento, al momento però Yugi era troppo occupato a a spiegare al suo Mou Hitori no Boku perché all'improvviso agiva come un cantante rock:

«Ahem, Yugi? Yugi scusa puoi aiutarci?» provò a interromperlo la ragazza

«_All my life I've been good but now… howowhoooow... what the hell_!» .Al terzo tentativo, Anzu sbottò:

«WHAT THE HELL! YUGI: dammi retta un attimo!» il piccolo si interruppe e sbattè gli occhi, come ridestato da un sogno, poi abbassò lo sguardo al microfono-Uniposca che teneva in mano e ancora più in basso a un Atem un po' emaciato aggrappato al pennarello.

«Oops» mormorò

«Ma che ti è preso? Siamo sicuri che quella là fuori è una biscia e non una vipera e non ti ha morso?»

«Morso?» fece Atem preoccupatissimo mentre si rimetteva in piedi

«No, no, tranquillo: sto benissimo» si affrettò a calmarlo l'Aibou:

«La soluzione a cui ho pensato farà felici tutti: noi perché ci libereremo dei rettili, i rettili perché si libereranno di noi e Mou Hitori no Boku perché voleva tanto una bella piramide» continuò

«Davvero costruirai una piramide per me?» fece Atem tutto contento

«Ma certo...più o meno. In realtà costruiremo un grande mausoleo nel terreno qui di fronte per ospitare mamma biscia e i suoi piccoli, tu poi potrai decorarlo come preferisci» sorrise Yugi, improvvisamente tornato alla normalità

«Fantastico! Sarà una cosa grandiosa, imponente, faraonica...» e già l'Atem immaginava una perfetta replica della sua reggia di tremila anni fa, novanta stanze, marmi, geroglifici, geroglifici ovunque, colonne e ovviamente l'immancabile santuario, con tutta probabilità destinato alla dea Wadjet.

La proposta di Yugi, salvo i soliti scettici e criticoni, venne accolta positivamente e fin da subito, armati di pale, assi, cemento e quant'altro si diressero alla sterpaglia antistante il villino e cominciarono a costruire. I due Mou Hitori dirigevano i lavori al ritmo della canzone dei sette nani _'con pale e con picconi noi ogni dì veniamo qua...' _ect. Dopo un paio d'ore di disastrosi tentativi di posa della prima pietra, Seto si degnò di chiamare i suoi tutto fare della Kaiba Co. in poco tempo arrivarono trionfalmente in Kaibacottero, portando con loro un prefabbricato o, a detta di tutti, una casa per le bambole. Molto meno faraonico certo, ma molto più rapido.

Le bisce, da animali intelligenti quali erano e per non dover più vedere quei pazzi con cui avevano condiviso il tetto per quei lunghi giorni, non se lo fecero ripetere due volte e si fiondarono nella loro nuova dimora chiudendo la porta a doppia mandata: mamma biscia raccomandò ai suoi piccoli di non uscire assolutamente mai finché gli squilibrati erano ancora nei paraggi. E così una volta tanto andò tutto secondo i piani, più o meno, perché Atem non aveva rinunciato all'idea della replica del palazzo di Tebe e ogni giorno in spiaggia riprovava a costruirlo con l'aiuto di sabbia e secchielli e ovviamente del fido Aibou, e puntualmente ogni giorno in spiaggia, Bakura e Yami Malik si appostavano dietro gli scogli e non appena la reggia –il faraone si rifiutava di chiamarla castello- di sabbia sembrava sufficientemente vicina alla conclusione, con un balzo da far invidia ai canguri più atletici, ci si avventavano sopra riducendola in macerie, anzi, granelli. E puntualmente ogni giorno in spiaggia il faraone prendeva in prestito la mazza ferrata del millennio e brandendola e roteandola in aria come uno spadone inseguiva i due egiziani per chilometri e chilometri di costa mentre Yugi e gli altri scuotevano la testa. Ma niente di strano in tutto questo: normale amministrazione per i nostro eroi!

_Owari_

* * *

E dal mare questo è tutto gente *stacca il microfono*, a voi la linea e mi raccomando recensite!

Spero vi sia piaciuta, scriverla è stato molto divertente e... oh, scusate ma devo scappare *scorge Atem da lontano, gli fa segno con la manina, Atem se la svigna e lei parte all'inseguimento* alla prossima! *anf, anf*

*Aspettami signor belloccio!*


End file.
